LURAH
by Vi'keesha Keilantra
Summary: Shion bilang, Naruto memang bajingan sialan yang melukai mereka berdua. Tapi Shion juga bilang… lari sejauh apapun tak akan bisa meninggalkan semuanya, dan jauh di dalam Hinata tahu. Hinata tahu bahwa suatu saat dia harus kembali, berdamai dengan masa lalu, berdamai dengan diri sendiri, lalu keluar dari lurah tak bernama ini. /Keterangan di dalam tulisan/
1. Pulang

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

**LURAH**** oleh Vi'keesha Keilantra**

**.**

**AU,**** OOC?,****(mungkin banyak terdapat) ****kesalahan penulisan, gaya bahasa yang membingungkan. ****Saya hanya meminjam karakter Naruto, jalan cerita serta penokohan sepenuhnya hak saya, -d****an lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**Judul : LURAH**

**Penulis: Vi'keesha Keilantra**

**Karakter Utama: Hinata, Shion, Naruto**

**Pasangan :**Sejujurnya saya agak bingung di bagian ini, apakah pasangan _(pair)_ adalah yang berakhir bersama di akhir cerita atau yang hadir dan ikut melukis di alur? Saya sih lebih suka yang terakhir, maka dari itu mari bertemu dengan bagian kisah **Naruto-Hinata, Naruto-Shion,** serta **Shion-Hinata****.**

(Tapi _bruhh_**, **cerita ini fokusnya bahkan **bukan** di _romance_. Ini tu lebih ke… _self-acceptance_. Oke, mana bisa sih hidup manusia lepas dari _romance_ tapi kan porsinya gak mesti selalu gede, jadi nggak perlulah repot-repot galau soal _pair._ Nikmatin aja.)

**Rated : T -mungkin nanti bertambah**

**(Catatan ini berlaku untuk tiap chapter ke depannya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Lurah ** _n_ lembah; jurang

**.**

* * *

Shion merengut saat alarm dari _smartphone_ berwarna _rose gold_ milik manusia di sebelahnya berbunyi. _Ugh_, Shion benci dibangunkan oleh alarm, dan yang membuat Shion lebih benci lagi adalah saat pemilik ponsel masih saja tertidur serta membiarkan alarmnya terus berbunyi mengguncang seluruh kompleks apartemen. _Ugh_, Shion mulai berlebihan. Dengan tak rela Shion menekan layar _smartphone_ berisik yang telah mengusik tidurnya sekuat tenaga, bahkan sekalipun sudah tidak mengeluarkan bunyi mengganggu, Shion melanjutkan aksinya menekan tombol _power_ benda persegi panjang tersebut dengan brutal.

Shion melemparkan _smartphone_ yang mengganggu tidurnya ke manusia berambut _silver ombre_ di sebelahnya, berharap bisa mengusik si pengganggu (sebenarnya) dari tidur cantik Shion. Tapi, _god_, bukannya bangun dia malah semakin menarik selimut menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Shion memutar bola mata, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan, tapi Shion akan menahan diri agar tidak membuang energi dengan marah-marah di pagi hari. Karena, sekali lagi, ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan. Shion hanya perlu mandi dengan tenang dan mengabaikan si kepala perak yang tak sepenuhnya perak itu.

Namun Shion berubah pikiran. Shion tidak bisa mengabaikan hal ini.

Shion memang masih mengenakan kimono mandi miliknya, tapi itu karena Shion masih harus memastikan bahwa _make up_ yang digunakannya sempurna sebelum dia memakai pakaiannya. Dan mari catat bahwa Shion bahkan sudah selesai mandi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Dua puluh menit tidak terhitung waktu mandi, dan si rambut setengah abu-abu itu bahkan belum bangun!

Be-ra-ni-nya!

Shion membuka tirai pintu kaca balkon mereka dengan, _ehem,_ brutal (_sudah berapa banyak kebrutalan Shion pagi ini?_), sehingga cahaya matahari masuk dan berkali-kali lipat membuat ruangan itu jauh lebih terang. Tepatnya menjadi silau. Setidaknya bagi manusia yang selimutnya baru saja dilucuti oleh Shion.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu Akasuna?!" Si rambut perak mengerang kesal, sementara alis Shion berkedut.

"Teknisnya _miss H-_," Shion menghembuskan napas untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya, "Helen," Shion kembali berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum kemudian lanjut berbicara, "kau itu juga Akasuna. Aku kakakmu. Kau adikku. Kalau kau lupa."

Shion kembali berjalan menuju meja rias yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Di belakangnya, si rambut perak yang dipanggil Helen itu mengeluarkan gerutuan tidak jelas sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan hal itu –entah sudah ke berapa kalinya, membuat Shion kembali memutar bola matanya di pagi hari ini.

"Kau masih punya waktu belasan jam jika masih ingin tidur, kau tahu? Di pesawat milik Sabaku bersaudara tentunya."

Gerutuan yang sedaritadi disuarakan Helen berhenti saat mendengar penjelasan Shion. Ada hening yang tak nyaman sehingga membuat Shion memutar kursi yang didudukinya menghadap Helen yang berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan mata yang melebar.

"Kau tidak lupa, iya kan?" Shion bertanya dengan santai, tapi tak bertahan lama begitu melihat ekspresi Helen yang tak berubah.

"Oh, _Crape_! Kau lupa, Helen? Kau lupa! KAU! LU! PA!"

"Um, mungkin maksudmu Crap, bukan Crape Shion."

Shion mendengus, memberikan tatapan yang seakan berkata -_aku sengaja, kau tahu, aku tak bisa sembarangan mengumpat-_ kepada Helen, dan Helen hanya bisa memberikan cengiran gugupnya saat tatapan Shion berubah lebih serius.

"Kita akan pulang ke Suna, Helen. Ini seminggu menjelang pernikahan Gaara." Shion terlihat tak senang dengan wajah Helen yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat lega. "Lalu kita akan ke Konoha, menetap selama dua bulan menjelang kolaborasi _fashion show_ dengan Yamanaka." Lalu wajah Helen benar-benar berubah menjadi… um… _sesuatu_.

"Kita akan pulang, Helen. Kita akan pulang." Tak ada respon yang berarti dari Helen yang masih membatu di depan pintu, hingga Shion kembali bersuara, membawa kesadaran Helen ke tempat yang seharusnya. _"We're going home, aren't we, _Hinata_?"_

Pertanyaan Shion tak mendapat jawaban selain tubuh Helen yang menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Pertanyaan Shion hanya melebur di udara, menari bersama debu halus yang terlihat karena berkas cahaya mentari pagi, meninggalkan Shion bersama kuas dan para krim juga bubuk warna yang menyapu wajahnya.

Sembilan tahun. Dan Hinata belum juga bisa bebas merasa. Shion harus apa?

* * *

Helen hampir lupa kalau dia pernah hidup dengan nama Hinata yang diberikan oleh mantan keluarganya. Ya, mantan keluarga, sebuah sebutan yang terdengar lucu jika saja disebutkan oleh Helen ketika dia masih remaja dan masih menggunakan nama Hinata. Ketika semua masih baik-baik saja. Ketika Helen masih percaya bahwa yang ada hanyalah mantan kekasih, mantan teman, mantan suami, mantan istri, dan entah mantan apapun selama itu bukan mantan yang berkaitan dengan keluarga yang bertalian darah.

Lalu Shion kembali memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Helen baik-baik saja. Sungguh.

Hanya saja… dia sudah terlalu asing dengan nama Hinata. Dengan Konoha. Bahkan dengan Hyuuga yang mungkin akan ditemuinya tanpa sengaja entah di mana nanti. Asing. Getir. Dan perasaan aneh yang bersarang di perut dan kerongkongannya.

"Are you all right, miss?" Seorang pramugari bertanya kepada Helen.

Helen mengangguk, dan dari sudut matanya dia bisa merasakan bahwa Shion ikut memperhatikannya.

"I'm okay, thanks," jawab Helen, pramugari tadi melemparkan tatapan ragu, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan berlalu.

Selang beberapa detik, Shion mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Helen. Helen balas memeluk Shion, merasakan kulit wajahnya yang menempel pada leher Shion, menerima kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh kakak angkatnya. Shion mengecup pucuk kepala Helen dan tangannya sibuk mengelus punggung Helen.

Helen merasa agak baikan. Ah, maksudnya, Helen baik-baik saja.

Helen baik-baik saja. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak mendengar tawaran Yamanaka setahun yang lalu.

Hinata baik-baik saja. Dia sudah menjelma menjadi Helen yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

Helen tak akan pernah ada tanpa Hinata.

Hinata tak akan pernah ada jika Helen tak mau menerimanya.

Baik Helen maupun Hinata, tak ada pemisahnya, tak ada pembedanya. Keduanya adalah satu. Keduanya tetap orang yang sama. Dan **dia**, memang harus baik-baik saja.

"Yes, we're going home, Shion…"

Shion tertawa kecil, "tentu saja bodoh."

Helen –atau jika kau lebih suka menyebutnya Hinata, memutar bola matanya, tinggal terlalu lama dengan Shion benar-benar membuat mereka berdua semakin mirip dan berbagi kebiasaan yang sama.

"Jadi…" Shion berdehem sebentar, "aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Hinata terdiam, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Helen. Aku masih adikmu, bukan?"

Shion menarik kuciran rambut Helen, kemudian mendengus dan berkata, "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya? Tentu saja adikku yang cantik tapi bodoh…"

Helen membalas Shion, lalu mereka berdua kembali beradu mulut, dan menciptakan kebisingan yang terasa nyaman sekalipun dengan kata-kata cacian yang terdengar tidak tahu aturan.

Dia ingin dipanggil Helen. Bukan karena dia menganggap Hinata serta masa lalunya sudah mati. Hinata tidak mati. Dia hidup, sebagai Helen yang jauh merasa bebas dan mencintai hidupnya saat ini. Ini pilihan Hinata. Ini pilihan Helen. Dia orang yang sama.

Helen menuruni anak tangga terakhir pesawat yang membawanya dan mendarat di bandar udara internasional Suna, kemudian memandang ke sekelilingnya. Konoha hanya berjarak dua jam perjalanan kereta dari sini. Tak jauh, juga tak dekat. Namun Helen sudah merasa begitu dekat. Ada rindu yang tiba-tiba menjalar dan menjelma menjadi air yang terasa hampir tumpah di kelopak matanya.

"I'm home…" bisiknya. Seakan tak percaya bahwa dia bisa kembali. Dia siap untuk kembali.

"_I'm home. I'm home. I'm home…_"

"Nope," sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Helen. Shion tersenyum lebar saat bertatapan dengan Helen, kemudian berteriak kencang, "We're homeeeee… Yahoooooo !"

Helen tertawa, berlari dan ikut menirukan kakak angkatnya yang terlihat sangat senang. "**We're homeee… Yahoooooooooo !**"

Dan di seberang, Kankuro hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan dua gadis _kembar_ yang menjadi sepupunya. Bisa-bisanya di umur _segini_ mereka berteriak dan berlari tanpa merasa malu di bandara. Diam-diam Kankuro merasa bersyukur karena Sasori, kakak laki-laki si kembar, sedang menunggu di mobil. Jika Sasori ada di sini, Sasori juga pasti akan ikut berlari dan menari bersama si kembar. Oh tidak, tidak, mungkin harusnya Kankuro saja yang menunggu di mobil.

"Hai Kankuro-nii!" Si kembar menyapa Kankuro bersamaan, sesaat kemudian ada kerlingan jahil di mata Shion yang ikut ditangkap tak hanya oleh mata Kankuro tapi juga oleh mata Helen.

Perasaan Kankuro menjadi tidak enak.

Kankuro ingin membalas sapaan mereka, tapi belum lagi membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa mereka, kedua gadis itu sudah mendaratkan bibir mereka di pipi kiri dan kanan milik Kankuro.

_YAIKS!_

Mata Kankuro melotot selebar-lebarnya. Sementara Shion dan Helen sudah kembali berlari dan meninggalkan koper mereka bersama Kankuro.

Kankuro benci _skinship_ dalam bentuk apapun, apalagi dengan bibir manusia yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dan dua gadis itu tahu benar hal itu, tapi mereka malah mencium pipi Kankuro! Di kanan dan di kiri! Kankuro bergidik. Menyeret koper-koper milik dua gadis tadi dengan kesusahan. Tiba-tiba Kankuro jadi merindukan para boneka kayu buatannya. Mereka jauh lebih baik dan tidak merepotkan seperti manusia. Sebentar, kenapa Kankuro terdengar seperti saudara iparnya, ya?

Oh, lihat, si kembar sudah melompat-lompat bersama Sasori. Ya ampun, ini yang mereka yang tidak waras atau Kankuro yang terlalu normal sih?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Vi' Beeb Beeb…**

Okay, saya mengaku bahwa saya bukan penulis yang punya komitmen kuat, tiga tahun yang lalu saya mulai menulis "FRIENDZONE!", ketika saya sedang berada di tengah kegalauan penentuan masa depan sehabis lulus SMA. Dan tiga tahun kemudian, sekarang, saya kembali menulis di tengah keresahan saya terhadap Tugas Akhir yang tidak menarik minat saya, -ketika FRIENDZONE! sendiri masih terabaikan. Tapi yah, siapa peduli, saya menulis untuk diri saya, dan ketika ada yang membacanya, itu hanya bonus kebahagiaan. /gak penting woi/

Saya sering membayangkan untuk lari dari kehidupan saya sehari-hari, banyak ide cerita saya yang bermula dari bayangan saya ini (tapi tentu saja, masih hanya menjadi _draft_ di laptop atau G-drive saya). Kemudian cerita ini juga ikut hadir.

Saya membayangkan Hinata yang berada dalam tekanan hidup sebagai Hyuuga. Saya membayangkan perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto. Saya juga berpikir, mungkin enak juga ya punya kembaran? Saya teringat Shion yang saat pertama melihatnya dulu mengingatkan saya terhadap Hinata. Purrfecttt.

Lalu Helen ada.

Saya mencoba berada di posisi Helen (Hinata). Jika saya lari dari hidup saya saat ini dan menjadi pribadi yang baru, pribadi yang lama pasti menghantui saya, dan saya tidak bisa benar-benar bahagia. Dan penerimaan diri menjadi kuncinya. Mungkin awalnya Helen ada karena Hinata tak bisa menerima dirinya sendiri, tapi seiring waktu Helen harus belajar bahwa dia adalah Hinata. Makanya saat Shion bertanya pada Helen (Hinata) dia harus memanggil apa, Helen (Hinata) menjawab "Helen" dengan tersenyum lebar, karena dia (mungkin) sudah (mulai) menerima dirinya sebagai Helen dengan utuh, bukan sebagai Helen yang melarikan diri dari masa lalu Hinata.

Krikk… Krikkk…

_/Ngomong apa sik Shaaaa/_

Oke, catatan ini sudah mulai lebih panjang dibanding cerita di atas.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya memberi nama Helen karena berpikir mencari nama yang bisa cocok juga jika masuk kode H&S atau S&H (untuk bisnis Shion dan Hinata). _Harus huruf __**H**__!_ mikirnya begitu. Lalu saya terpikir nama Helen.

Pas nyari artinya di internet…

_Tanpa memedulikan kanji Hyuuga Hinata -maksud saya, saya nggak ahli Japanese gitu loh, hyuuga sendiri aja bisa dibaca hinata ternyata, hhhhhhh…- saya menemukan_ :

**Hinata :** Sunny Place; Toward the Sun; Sunshine

**Helen :** Shining Light; Bright

GAK SAMA TAPI MIRIP SISTAAA~

Purrfecttt.

Sayangnya skill nulis saya aja yang nggak purrfecttt.

14042019


	2. Hyuuga Pertama

Rambut Helen masih basah dan Helen terlalu malas untuk mengeringkannya dengan sempurna. Helen berjalan sempoyongan sebelum memilih untuk menjatuhkan diri dan memejamkan mata di sebuah sofa yang mengisi kamar yang ditempatinya. Dia dan Shion hampir seminggu berada di Suna, dan tiap harinya terasa melelahkan. Bukan, bukannya Helen tak suka berada di Suna hingga dia merasa lelah, tapi memang semua kegiatan dan persiapan menjelang pernikahan Gaara memang menguras tenaga.

Suara benda jatuh di atas tempat tidur memaksa Helen untuk membuka matanya. Helen mendengus karena hanya mendapati kakak angkatnya yang berambut pirang sedang berbaring dengan tangan dan kaki terentang.

"Tulangku hampir lepas." Shion mengeluh dan mencoba meniup anak rambutnya yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Mandi dulu pirang, kau membuat ranjangnya bau." Helen berkata sambil berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Hei! Kau juga pirang."

Oke, Helen hampir lupa kalau dua hari yang lalu dia baru saja kalah taruhan dengan Shion dan harus mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi pirang seperti Shion. Ya, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa mengingat pewarnaan rambut Helen yang terakhir sudah cukup lama dan memang sudah waktunya untuk Helen mengubah warna rambutnya. Masalahnya, Helen _tak begitu suka_ rambut pirang. Dan dia jadi tak punya alasan untuk meledek rambut pirang Shion yang sangat dia banggakan itu, karena sekarang Helen juga… pirang.

"He-heii!" Shion protes saat dirasakannya kaki Helen menggusur dan menyuruhnya turun dari benda empuk yang ditidurinya. "Baiklah, baik… aku mandi sekarang." Shion mengalah dan Helen tersenyum puas.

Sekarang di ruangan ini hanya ada dia sendiri.

Helen berusaha untuk tidur, dalam perjalanan usahanya untuk tidur dia teringat dengan Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya orang Konoha yang mengenal Helen sejak kecil dan tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. _Ya… tidak sepenuhnya tahu juga._ Dan hari ini Helen bertemu dengannya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Hinata." Shikamaru menyapa dengan malas, tapi istrinya menyikut rusuknya dan membuat matanya melotot, entah karena sakit atau terkejut. Dia meralat ucapannya. "Maksudku, Helen."

"Helen or Hinata, it's okay." Helen menjawab dengan santai bahkan tertawa kecil. Temari ikut tertawa, sementara Shikamaru menaikkan alis kirinya, mencoba untuk tidak peduli kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan yang dikembangkan istrinya.

Saat berbincang dengan Temari dan Shikamaru, Helen tidak memikirkan hal itu, tapi sekarang dia mulai memikirkannya. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri tak menyangka akan menjawab Shikamaru sesantai itu. Dua tahun yang lalu, saat Helen tahu bahwa yang menikah dengan Temari adalah temannya sejak kecil dan saat sekolah dulu, Helen merasa sedikit cemas. Apalagi saat Shikamaru memanggilnya Hinata, Helen selalu meralat nama yang disebut Shikamaru. Helen sendiri tahu bahwa Shikamaru jelas _tahu_ tentangnya, entah dari Temari atau memang otaknya yang terlalu cerdas. Apapun, yang jelas Helen selalu merasa cemas saat berdekatan dengan Shikamaru, juga cemas kalau-kalau nanti Shikamaru akan memberitahu Hyuuga dan Naruto tentangnya.

Helen tertawa, dan Shion yang baru saja masuk dibuat terkejut, Shion mengumpat tanpa suara. Oh sialan, Helen bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion walaupun dia sama sekali tak bersuara; _Dasar kepala perak gila. _Helen tertawa dengan tebakannya sendiri. Oh sebentar, dia sudah bukan kepala perak lagi. Dia sudah pirang!

Shion mengeluarkan erangan kesal di sela-sela kegiatan memakai krim malamnya. Penyebabnya? Helen yang lagi-lagi tertawa. Ya, Helen kembali tertawa, kali ini bukan karena menebak isi kepala Shion, tapi menertawakan dirinya yang dulu. Bodoh sekali dirinya dua tahun yang lalu karena merasa cemas. Dilihat darimanapun juga, Shikamaru jelas bukan tipe orang yang menyebarkan kabar tanpa berpikir, dan kalaupun Hyuuga atau Naruto tahu, lantas kenapa?

Naruto tak akan begitu peduli dengan eksistensi Helen, dan Hiashi Hyuuga sendiri bukan orang dengan keuangan yang bisa diremehkan, jika dia mau dia bisa saja mencari tahu tentang Helen dengan mudahnya. Tapi apa? Kehilangan satu anak tidak berguna tentunya tak membuat Hiashi mau bersusah payah menyeretnya pulang. Toh, yang mencabut semua fasilitasnya, yang tak menjawab sekata pun ucapan Helen, yang membuat Helen kelaparan, yang _membuang_ Helen… adalah Hiashi.

Dan Helen tak menyesal karena sudah pergi.

Harus Helen akui, dia bisa bertemu dengan Shion, Sasori, Sabaku bersaudara, dan keluarganya yang lain jelas karena Hiashi. Karena Hiashi membuangnya. Dan Helen berterimakasih untuk itu.

Ah, otak Helen sudah mulai malas untuk berpikir tentang hal-hal rumit, dan matanya tak bisa menahan kantuk lagi.

"Shion-nee… alarm…" Helen berkata sebelum benar-benar terlelap. Dia tidak tahu Shion mendengarnya atau tidak. Jika iya, Shion pasti akan memasang alarm. Jika tidak, semoga saja dia tidak bangun kesiangan. Dia harus ikut mengawasi dan membantu Matsuri untuk memakai gaun pengantin besok pagi.

Dalam tidurnya Helen tersenyum.

Mungkin karena bahagia, bahwa akhirnya dia bisa merasa baik-baik saja memikirkan masa lalunya. Mungkin juga karena tidak tahu, bahwa luka yang belum sembuh betul bisa terbuka kapan saja saat terbentur, dan dalam hal ini bisa jadi yang membuatnya terbentur adalah penyebab luka itu sendiri; bagian masa lalunya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Shion menatap kotak perhiasan yang terbuat dari kayu di tangannya. Kotak itu tidak terlalu besar, di permukaannya terdapat ukiran-ukiran rumit yang kalau Shion tak salah ingat, bercerita tentang untaian takdir. Bahwa takdir tak serta-merta "ada" begitu saja. Dia bukan hal yang sudah ditetapkan sejak manusia atau sesuatu itu belum lahir. Dia diuntai, oleh tiap pertemuan, tiap rasa, tiap pilihan –keputusan.

Shion membuka kotak kayu itu dengan perlahan, di dalamnya ada gelang dengan hiasan lonceng yang cukup mencolok dan terlihat _aneh_. Ukuran loncengnya tidak terlalu besar, cukup pas, tapi tetap mencolok dan memberikan kesan aneh. Namun ketika gelang itu sudah melingkar dengan pas di pergelangan tangan Shion, locengnya sama sekali tak terlihat aneh, justru terlihat unik dan memesona di saat yang bersamaan.

Shion mendekatkan tangannya ke telinga, mencoba mendengar suara lonceng yang menghiasi tangannya. Lalu Shion tertawa. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Tidak ada suara lonceng yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya sejak usianya tujuh tahun dulu, ketika ibunya meninggal, dan dia diasuh oleh keluarga Akasuna.

Saat Shion mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa Shion mendengar suara lonceng, orang-orang langsung menatapnya dengan aneh. Shion ingat saat dia menangis frustasi dengan suara lonceng yang selalu mengikutinya setiap detik, dan Shion ingat bahwa saat itu juga Chiyo-Baasama membelai rambutnya dan mengajarinya untuk menerima suara lonceng itu sebagai bagian dirinya. Dan mau tak mau, Shion akhirnya belajar menerima bahwa dia harus hidup dengan suara lonceng dari gelang yang dipakainya, karena tiap dilepas dari tangannya, hari itu juga Shion akan sakit dengan tiba-tiba.

Shion mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia sudah belajar menerima suara loceng _aneh_ miliknya, tapi Shion tetap memendam rasa tersiksa, dia tak benar-benar menerimanya, rasa tersiksa yang dipendamnya secara tanpa sadar membuat Shion menjauhkan diri dari pergaulan dengan teman-teman sebayanya, dan membuatnya terkenal sebagai Shion bermulut pedas.

Namun untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya Shion tak mendengar suara lonceng. Itu adalah saat Naruto berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa dia bukan orang yang buruk dan bukan orang aneh. Lalu lonceng itu kembali berbunyi ketika Shion tak jadi pergi ke Konoha untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto. Dan kembali berhenti berbunyi ketika dia duduk bersebelahan di dengan Helen untuk pertama kalinya di dalam mobil Sasori.

Naruto dan Helen. Mereka membuat loncengnya tak lagi berbunyi. Shion tak mengerti takdir apa yang sedang diuntai olehnya, yang jelas, semoga tiap pilihan yang dia dan saudarinya ambil merupakan benang yang tepat.

Shion menatap gelang di tangannya dengan penuh perhatian, ah, sudah berapa lama Shion tak memakai gelang ini? Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Shion tak begitu ingat. Dia memutuskan untuk melepas gelang peninggalan ibunya juga tanpa alasan yang jelas. Siapapun akan tertawa jika mendengar alasan Shion, untungnya –atau anehnya?– ketika Shion mengatakan pada Helen bahwa gelangnya seakan berbicara dan meminta agar diistirahatkan, Helen tidak tertawa.

Entahlah, Shion tak begitu suka memperumit pikirannya. Dia cukup melakukan apa yang dia ingin dan rasakan. Termasuk saat ini, ketika gelangnya _meminta_ untuk dipakai. Shion pikir, dia akan kembali mendengar suara loncengnya seperti di hari ulang tahun Naruto dulu, tapi loncengnya tetap hening. Shion menatap Helen yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Ada keyakinan aneh yang muncul di dadanya. Shion tersenyum, kemudian menutup kotak kayu miliknya. Gelangnya masih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sambil bersenandung Shion mengambil gaun miliknya yang digantung bersebelahan dengan gaun milik Helen. Gaun milik Shion dan Helen adalah gaun yang menggunakan warna lilac sebagai warna dasarnya, dan warna putih sebagai motifnya. Shion tertawa kecil. Walaupun model gaun mereka berbeda, dengan warna dan motif kain yang sama, mereka akan benar-benar akan terlihat seperti anak kembar. Oh, jangan lupa rambut Helen yang juga sudah berwarna pirang. Shion tak sabar untuk segera berswafoto dengan Helen.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Helen tersenyum melihat taman tempat diadakannya resepsi (sekaligus pemberkatan) pernikahan Gaara dan Matsuri. Keluarga Sabaku memang _gila_. Dalam artian yang baik tentunya. Helen memang tahu bahwa Sabaku memiliki taman di kediamannya, hidup bertahun-tahun sebagai sepupu dari Sabaku juga memberikan Helen banyak kesempatan untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarga Sabaku, tentu melihat taman mereka termasuk salah satu bagian kunjungannya. Helen hanya tidak menyangka bahwa dekorasi pada hari-H akan semenakjubkan ini.

Pada hari biasa saja, taman Sabaku bersaudara sudah bisa dibilang menakjubkan bagi orang-orang di Suna. Di mana lagi bisa menemukan taman yang begitu hijau dan dipenuhi pohon dan bunga warna-warni di daerah panas dan kurang bersahabat dengan tumbuhan seperti Suna? Oh jangan lupa bahwa taman ini juga tidak akan terpengaruh oleh musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, bahkan musim dingin sekali pun! Taman ini juga selalu terasa sejuk dan nyaman. Entah betapa rumit dan berapa banyaknya uang yang dihabiskan untuk merawat taman ini.

Dan hari ini, dekorasi meja, kursi dan bunga-bunga seakan menyatu dengan taman, benar-benar sempurna. Kecuali bunga dekorasi yang lepas dari kursi di belakang sana. Helen kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi yang hiasannya lepas. Tak jauh dari kursi itu ada anak-anak yang sedang berlarian, Helen bisa menebak alasan jatuhnya bunga dan daun dari kursi itu. Helen memungut bunga yang jatuh, dengan hati-hati dia memasang bunga ke sandaran belakang kursi.

Seorang laki-laki menyapanya ketika dia masih berusaha untuk menata bunga yang tadi berjatuhan.

"Shion…" katanya.

Alih-alih berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaranya, Helen justru memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil menjawab _'bukan'_ dengan suara pelan.

"Shion?" Orang di belakang Helen kembali memanggilnya.

"Bukan. Aku Helen. Dia sedang bersama Matsuri, ok?" Kali ini suara Helen lebih kuat dan terdengar sedikit jengkel. Laki-laki itu tak beranjak, mungkin tidak percaya bahwa yang menjawabnya benar-benar bukan Shion.

Helen tak peduli sebenarnya. Ini sudah kali keenam orang salah mengenalinya sebagai Shion. Bahkan Kankuro-nii sekali pun! Hah! Sepertinya resep diet yang disarankan oleh dokter Yakushi tidak berhasil. Berat badannya belum seperti dulu, sehingga wajahnya _mungkin _semakin mirip dengan Shion yang memang memiliki rahang lebih tirus dibandingkan Helen (dengan berat badan sebelumnya). Ya, setahun belakangan Helen memang dalam diet yang diawasi oleh dokter Kabuto Yakushi setelah sebelumnya sempat masuk rumah sakit karena sering melewatkan jadwal makannya.

Harus Helen akui, dia cukup bersalah pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dua tahun yang lalu, kira-kira sebulan setelah menghadiri pernikahan Temari di Suna, Helen dan Shion mendapat tawaran kerjasama pembuatan kostum untuk salah satu grup dari negeri ginseng yang akan melakukan world tour (dan ini dari apa yang Helen ingat, tour tersebut merupakan tour sekaligus perpisahan karena mereka akan memutuskan untuk bubar dan pensiun sebagai grup). Kostum panggung untuk tiga belas orang dengan total kunjungan sebelas negara.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam perjalanan karir mereka, Shion dan Helen, mereka juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam Paris Fashion Week. Belum lagi pekerjaan mereka seperti biasa.

Bisa bayangkan sesibuk apa mereka berdua?

Dan bisa bayangkan alasan Helen masuk rumah sakit?

Helen terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya. Walaupun sudah sering mendapat omelan Shion karena sering melewatkan sarapan, makan siang hingga makan malamnya, Helen tetap saja _lupa._ Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya _drop,_ karena sudah tidak kuat menahan kesibukan Helen yang menggila. Alat pencernaannya _terluka_, dia kehilangan banyak gizi juga berat badan, dan dengan kebiasaannya makannya yang sangat –jarang dan– tidak teratur sama sekali tidak membantu tubuhnya yang tidak mendapat nutrisi mencukupi.

Helen sendiri tak akan menyadari perubahan bentuk tubuhnya jika dia tidak masuk rumah sakit. _Seperti tengkorak berjalan,_ kata Shion. Karena itulah selama setahun belakangan pola makannya diawasi oleh dokter Yakushi, walaupun pada kenyataannya lebih tepat jika dikatakan diawasi oleh Shion.

"Hyuuga-san…"

Helen membatu untuk sepersekian detik, meragukan apa yang telinganya dengar. _Hyuuga?_ Apa suara yang berasal dari balik punggungnya itu benar-benar mengatakan Hyuuga? Helen langsung berdiri dan sialnya tubuhnya lansung membentur sosok dibelakangnya.

"Helen!" Oh tidak, Helen baru saja menabrak Gaara. Helen tersenyum meminta maaf.

Sosok lain yang berada bersama mereka tertawa kecil, dan mungkin karena merasa tidak enak sudah menertawakan Helen, dia berdehem dan mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Gaara yang sebelumnya, "Sabaku…" Dia kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Gaara. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"Terima kasih." Gaara menjawab dengan senyum lebar yang sangat jarang terlihat di wajahnya.

Kedua laki-laki itu kemudian tenggelam dalam percakapan tanpa memedulikan Helen yang seakan ditelan oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Wajah rupawan yang terlihat tidak asing…

Rambut panjang yang tergerai tanpa mengurangi kesan maskulin…

Tato di dahi…

Mata lavender yang menyerupai bulan…

_Hyuuga._ Di depannya berdiri seorang Hyuuga.

Helen… Helen hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Laki-laki Hyuuga itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa Helen masih berdiri di sana.

"Ah, untuk yang tadi maafkan saya, anda benar-benar mirip dengan Shion. Um… Helen-san? Benarkan?" Dia menatap Helen sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"T-tidak apa-apa…" lalu dengan perasaan tak karuan Helen menjabat uluran tangannya.

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji memperkenalkan dirinya. Helen tahu. _Helen tahu._ Helen tahu benar bahwa dia adalah Neji.

"Ehem," Gaara memberikan kode kepada Helen yang masih menjabat tangan Neji tapi tak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

Helen tersenyum kikuk. "Helen… Helen Akasuna."

Lalu entah kenapa sedetik kemudian Helen merasa sangat… salah? Ada apa ini?

"Akasuna?" Neji bertanya, ada nada tertarik di suaranya.

"I-iya…" Sialan! Kenapa Helen terbata-bata seperti ini?

"Terasa tidak asing dengan Akasuna? Dia adik Sasori."

"Aaa…" Neji mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Gaara. "Tak heran Akasuna-san sangat mirip dengan Shion."

"H-Helen saja. Jangan t-terlalu formal." Helen mengutuk perasaan bersalahnya yang semakin tak karuan.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasori dan Shion punya saudara lain." Kali ini Hyuuga Neji berbicara menghadap Gaara, sementara Gaara menatap Helen dengan sedikit ragu.

Helen tahu kenapa Gaara menatapnya seperti itu. Keluarga Sabaku benar-benar menerima dan memperlakukan dirinya sebagai sepupu, mereka juga tahu apa yang dialami oleh Helen, termasuk siapa nama Helen dan nama keluarganya sebelumnya. Walaupun demikian, mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu dari keluarga Hyuuga mana Helen berasal. Belum lagi sikap Helen yang _agak sensitif_ dengan orang-orang yang berasal dari Konoha. Gaara mengkhawatirkan Helen.

Helen membalas tatapan Gaara dengan senyum terima kasih. Helen sangat beruntung bertemu orang-orang yang menjadi keluarganya saat ini.

"Aku adik angkat mereka, Hyuuga-san." Akhirnya… akhirnya Helen memberitahu orang selain bagian keluarga Akasuna dan Sabaku tentang hal ini.

Neji terlihat tidak percaya. Kenyataannya, Neji memang tidak percaya. Adik angkat? Lantas kenapa garis wajah dan warna mata bisa sangat mirip dan sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang seperti Shion?

Helen bisa membaca raut tidak percaya milik Neji dan juga milik Gaara. Neji tak percaya dia adik angkat Shion, dan Gaara tidak percaya karena Helen bisa seterbuka ini dengan… orang asing, –atau bukan?

Helen tertawa kecil.

"Sungguh. Aku baru menjadi saudara mereka sejak meninggalkan Konoha sembilan tahun yang lalu."

"Kalau boleh meralat Helen, kau mengganti nama secara resmi dan menjadi Akasuna baru sekitar tujuh setengah atau delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Oh shut up, Gaara." Helen memutar bola matanya.

"Language, lady."

"…"

Lalu Gaara dan Helen, keduanya tertawa.

O…kay... Neji sebenarnya masih tidak terlalu percaya, apalagi dengan kebiasaan memutar bola mata Helen sangat mirip dengan kebiasaan Shion, tapi rasa tidak percaya itu dikesampingkannya, ada yang lebih menarik perhatian Neji.

"Jadi Helen-san orang Konoha?" Neji bertanya, dan perhatian Helen dan Gaara kembali tertuju padanya.

"Hm, hm." Helen mengangguk sebagai balasannya. "Aku juga pernah bersekolah di Konoha Vocational High School, sama seperti Hyuuga-san."

Neji menatap Helen lekat-lekat, darimana Helen tahu? Apa dia mengenal Helen? Neji mencoba menggali ingatannya apa dia pernah melihat perempuan di depannya saat bersekolah dulu. Nihil. Neji tak ingat pernah melihat Helen.

"Tidak bisa mengingatku senpai?" Helen bertanya dengan nada jail yang dipelajarinya dari Shion.

Neji menggeleng. Kali ini menyerah. Lagi pula dia tidak benar-benar percaya.

"Baiklah…" Helen mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas. "Dulu aku bersekolah di sana –"

"Helen!" Temari berteriak memanggil Helen, tangannya melambai mencari perhatian Helen, "Bantu aku sebentar."

"Sebentar Temari-nee." Helen menjawab panggilan Temari, kemudian menatap Gaara dan Neji untuk meminta maaf dan berpamitan.

Baru dua langkah meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara, Helen memutuskan untuk berbalik. Helen menatap Neji.

"Hinata."

Neji mengerutkan dahinya, rahangnya mengeras tanpa disadari saat mendengar kata _Hinata_ dari mulut Helen.

"Dulu aku bersekolah di Konoha Vocational High School dengan nama Hinata." Helen menatap Neji dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Neji atau pun oleh Gaara.

"Heleennn!" Temari kembali memanggil Helen. Helen tersenyum, kemudian berbalik menuju tempat Temari sedang berdiri menunggunya.

Neji terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Matanya masih menatap arah di mana Helen dan Temari lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyuuga?" Gaara akhirnya berhasil menarik kesadaran Neji. Neji mengangguk, tapi tatapannya masih belum beralih.

"Kau mengenal Helen?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin…" Neji menjawab dengan tidak yakin. Hinata... Hanya satu Hinata yang pernah dikenal oleh Neji. "Boleh aku tahu tentang Helen?"

"Kau sudah menikah Hyuuga."

Neji menggeram mendengar jawaban Gaara. "Kau tahu maksudku bukan seperti _itu_." Neji menatap Gaara dengan tajam, Gaara membalas tatapannya dengan menyeringai.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya memastikan." Gaara menatap Temari dan Helen yang kembali bersama beberapa orang yang membawa kue pernikahan yang berukuran cukup besar. Neji mengikuti arah tatapannya. "Aku peduli pada Helen. Aku tetap sepupunya, kau tahu?" Kali ini Gaara kembali menatap Neji.

_Sepupu eh?_ Neji mencibir dalam hatinya.

"Lagipula aku tak punya hak memberitahu hal-hal pribadinya pada orang lain. Kau bisa bertanya pada Helen langsung jika mau, tentunya jika dia mau menjawab." Suara Gaara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih tegas dan kalau Neji tak salah mengartikan nada suaranya, suara Gaara sarat akan peringatan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Neji mengangguk paham sekalipun kepalanya sedang penuh oleh pertanyaan dan amarah yang muncul tiba-tiba, Neji mencoba menahannya dan menampilkan ekspresi tenang andalannya. Bagaimanapun ini hari bahagia Gaara, Neji menghormati Gaara, dan dia tak ingin merusak suasana. Setidaknya untuk hari ini, Neji menghindari benturan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Vi' Beeb Beeb…**

Akhirnya Hinata bertemu dengan Hyuuga juga. Awalnya ingin membuat pertemuan pertemuan pertama dengan orang konoha itu dengan Naruto atau Menma (milih Menma biar Hinata teringat Naruto gitu ya kan, tapi akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk tidak memunculkan Menma di cerita ini.) Dan bukannya Naruto, saya malah memunculkan Neji. (Shikamaru tidak masuk hitungan karena dia bagian Sabaku)

Saya juga menceritakan sedikit tentang Shion dan loncengnya. Maksa banget ya

Tapi yaudalah ya, bodo amat.

Kenapa pula dibagian karakter cerita ffn jadi Naruto duluan? Padahal dulu saya buatnya Hinata Shion duluan perasaan urutannya.

Dan… Skill nulis saya makin parah aja, Hiks….

29042019


	3. Lewat Tengah Malam

(I)

Naruto meraih _smartphone_ yang sejak sore tadi dinonaktifkannya. Handuk masih tersampir di bahunya. Pesan dari Gaara adalah hal pertama yang diperiksanya, tiga foto terlampir mengisi kolom percakapan mereka. Foto pertama adalah foto kado pernikahan yang dikirimkan oleh Naruto. Naruto mendecih, dia sangat kesal karena tidak bisa menghadiri acara penting sahabatnya sendiri. Salahkan sekretarisnya yang memberitahu jadwal dengan mendadak di saat Naruto sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke Suna. Salahkan juga dirinya yang sudah terlalu sering menjadwalkan ulang pertemuan dengan kliennya satu ini.

Foto kedua adalah foto Gaara dan Matsuri bersama tamu-tamu yang hadir di acara pernikahan mereka, sangat ramai. Naruto bahkan harus memperbesar foto tersebut agar dapat melihat dengan jelas orang-orang di dalamnya. Dia dapat mengenali beberapa orang Konoha yang dikenalnya ikut hadir di sana. Neji Hyuuga adalah salah satunya. Naruto kembali mendecih. Menyebut nama _Hyuuga_ bahkan hanya dalam kepalanya sendiri pun selalu memberikan perasaan tak nyaman yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Foto ketiga merupakan foto keluarga, tentunya dengan orang yang lebih sedikit dibandingkan foto sebelumnya. Naruto hampir mengenal semua yang di dalamnya. Ya, hampir. Naruto bisa mengenali Sabaku bersaudara, Shion dan kakak laki-lakinya, Nara Shikamaru, juga sepasang suami-istri yang dengan sekali lihat pun Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah orang tua dari Matsuri. Namun Naruto sama sekali tak mengenal perempuan pirang yang berdiri di sebelah Shion. Naruto kembali memperbesar foto di hadapannya, sehingga layar _smartphone_nya menampilkan dengan jelas wajah perempuan pirang tersebut.

Ada hal aneh yang tiba-tiba mengganggu Naruto. Naruto tak mengerti.

Naruto kembali menatap wajah perempuan di samping Shion, dan mulai membandingkan keduanya. Sekilas mereka terlihat sama. Naruto hampir tidak bisa membedakan mereka jika saja dia tidak melihat gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Shion dan mata mereka. Ya… matanya, walaupun lagi-lagi terlihat sama – oke ralat,_ mirip_, entah kenapa mereka terasa berbeda.

Naruto mulai mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menjalarinya, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka salah satu media sosialnya. Satu setengah jam kemudian Naruto akhirnya melihat foto yang diunggah oleh Shion sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Media sosial memang racun yang bisa membunuh waktu perlahan! Naruto harusnya tidur saat ini, ini sudah terlalu larut. Namun foto yang diunggah Shion sudah terlanjur mengusik rasa penasarannya.

Foto Shion bersama perempuan pirang yang ada di foto keluarga tadi, kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua yang sedang duduk berdampingan di ruangan terbuka. Shion dan perempuan itu tersenyum menghadap kamera, ada hiasan bunga dan daun di meja mereka. Naruto berani bertaruh mereka mengambil foto itu saat di pernikahan Gaara.

Sudah ada 367 komentar dan 65098 _likes_. Naruto menggeleng, tak heran, saat remaja dulu Shion memang sempat menjadi model iklan yang cukup terkenal, dan walaupun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai model, Shion masih cukup terkenal terlebih lagi saat dia terjun di dunia _fashion_.

Naruto membaca caption dari foto tersebut.

_**For the first time in forever…**_

Naruto tak mengerti maksudnya. Bukan artinya, paham? Ayolah, saat sekolah dulu bahasa inggris Naruto memang payah, tapi bahasa inggrisnya sudah (sedikit) lebih baik sekarang. Dengan iseng Naruto membaca kolom komentar Shion.

_**-OMG OMG IS SHE HELEN? FOR REAL?!**_

_**-HELEN?!**_

Baiklah… dengan membaca dua komentar teratas saja sekarang Naruto tahu bahwa perempuan yang bersama Shion itu bernama Helen. Naruto juga sepertinya pernah mendengar Gaara menyebut nama Helen beberapa kali. Masalahnya, siapa Helen - Helen ini? Ah iya, saat pernikahan Shikamaru dulu sepertinya Naruto juga pernah mendengar nama Helen. Perempuan yang tidak enak badan dan hanya ikut berfoto sekali. Naruto memang tak sempat berkenalan dan berbicara dengannya, tapi bagaimana Naruto bisa lupa?

_**-daviddave: Did she lose another bet? XD**_

Naruto kembali membaca komentar di bawah foto tadi. Komentar yang barusan dibaca Naruto itu menampilkan balasan Shion.

_**-shionnnakasuna: Yessssssss…**_

_**-helennnakasuna: … No**_

_**-daviddave: helennnakasuna Oh you cant lie, honey**_

_**-helennnakasuna: For picture, no.**_

_**-shionnnakasuna: For hair, yes.**_

_**-daviddave: I CANT BELIEVE IT! Helen akasuna allows you to post her face?!**_

_**-daviddave: SHE DIDN'T EVEN UPLOAD ANY PICTURE OF HER FACE IN HER OWN ACCOUNT!**_

_**-shionnnakasuna: YEP! XD**_

_**-daviddave: …**_

_**-daviddave: …**_

_**-helennnakasuna: -_-**_

Naruto tak mengerti rasa penasaran macam apa yang menariknya setelah dia membaca percakapan mereka bertiga hingga memutuskan mengunjungi akun _helennnakasuna_ yang ikut berkomentar tadi.

Akunnya diprivat.

Naruto mengumpat. Lalu terkejut atas kelakuannya barusan. Wow, kenapa reaksi Naruto bisa _seaneh_ ini?

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi akun milik Shion, ada ratusan unggahan foto. Naruto tahu, harusnya Naruto berhenti menggulir layar _smartphone_-nya untuk melihat foto-foto di akun mantan pacarnya, –demi apapun ini akun mantan pacarnya! Bagaimana jika nanti Naruto tidak sengaja memberikan _like_ di foto lama Shion?!

Tapi Naruto tak kunjung berhenti.

Akun Shion didominasi oleh fotonya sendiri. Ya, memangnya apa yang diharapkan Naruto? Eh sebentar. Naruto kembali ke barisan foto yang barusan dilewatkannya. Ada tiga foto perempuan berambut biru gelap yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh stiker berbentuk bunga. Naruto membuka foto tersebut mulai dari yang paling kiri.

Ada Shion yang duduk bersama perempuan berambut biru kelam sebahu yang wajahnya tertutup stiker. Tak ada _caption_. Tak ada kolom komentar. Hanya ada sebuah _tag_ yang berada tepat di tengah stiker bunga –_helennnakasuna. _Hah! Sudah Naruto duga! Memangnya apa yang kau duga, hm, Naruto?

Naruto menekan tombol kembali, lalu membuka foto yang berada ditengah. Kali ini hanya ada Helen. Iya, Naruto yakin itu Helen, lagi pula _tag_ di tengah stiker bunga itu juga berkata demikian. Melihat tempatnya, Naruto yakin Helen sedang berada di kamar dan baru saja bangun tidur, rambut biru gelap sebahu miliknya tampak berantakan. Kali ini Naruto sedikit menyayangkan setengah wajahnya yang tertutup stiker. Dari kerutan dahinya yang terlihat, Naruto bisa menebak kalau Helen sedang kesal saat Shion mengambil fotonya. Berani bertaruh, Helen pasti terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika stiker itu tidak menutupi wajahnya. _Eh?_ Astaga! Naruto ingin membaca komentar, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto tak mendapati kolom komentar.

Naruto membuka foto yang paling kanan di barisan foto tadi. Ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berdiri berdampingan di foto tersebut. Sebuah rasa kesal tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diundang. Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi, dia mengenakan celana denim dan kaos longgar berwarna hitam. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh topi baseball yang menutupi kepalanya, dari bagian yang tak tertutup topi, mencuat rambut pirang pucat. Tangannya yang menyentuh ujung topi baseball itu menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya yang menghadap perempuan di sebelahnya, tapi tak bisa menutupi raut senang dan cengiran di wajahnya.

Di sebelah laki-laki itu berdiri Helen. Dia hanya setinggi dada laki-laki itu. Helen terlihat mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru gelap dengan lengan kemeja transparan yang dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil. Sebagai bawahan dia memakai rok berwarna putih. Kedua tangannya memegang tas kecil yang menggunakan bahan juga warna yang sama seperti denim yang dipakai laki-laki di sebelahnya. Rambut sebahunya jatuh tergerai, di kepalanya ada jepit rambut berwarna putih.

_Dia sangat menggemaskan_. Astaga apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Naruto! Naruto mengutuk isi kepalanya. Naruto kembali menatap foto di depannya. Stiker bunga kali ini lebih kecil dan hanya menutup mulut dan sebagian kecil hidung Helen, Naruto bisa melihat kalau kepala Helen sedikit di miringkan dan mata '_tersenyum_'nya tampak melirik ke atas –ke arah wajah laki-laki di sampingnya.

Beh, Naruto tiba-tiba tambah kesal. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto merasa kesal hanya karena foto dua orang asing? Tidak mungkin kan Naruto tiba-tiba suka pada perempuan yang baru saja dilihatnya di foto? Iya, tidak mungkin.

Lalu kenapa Naruto sekarang malah mengunjungi akun laki-laki yang ditandai Shion itu? Dan, hei! Akunnya tidak dikunci!

Isi akunnya tak banyak, hanya beberapa foto tentang _action figure_ umm… DC? –_fix, kemungkinan besar Naruto tidak akan akrab dengan laki-laki ini_, dan foto liburan bersama teman-temannya. Oh, fotonya bersama Helen yang tadi berada di akun Shion juga ada! Naruto kesal. Tapi anehnya Naruto tetap melihat-lihat foto di akun laki-laki itu. Naruto berhenti di satu foto yang terlihat mirip dengan foto profil akun laki-laki itu saat ini. Naruto membuka foto tersebut. Napas Naruto tertahan, foto ini terlihat sangat… menakjubkan? Entahlah. Naruto tak begitu mengerti fotografi, tapi sebuah siluet perempuan yang duduk memegang pensil yang menempel di pelipisnya, vas bunga, buku-buku di dekatnya, dan cahaya jingga yang menerobos masuk ke ruangan, semua yang tertangkap di foto ini berhasil mencuri decak kagum dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

_**My ethereal golden hour...**_

Di bawah caption terdapat komentar dari… Helen.

_**-helennnakasuna: Hey, Stalker!**_

_**-daviddave: Oh..ow! Apa sekarang kau akan melaporkanku pada polisi? XD**_

_**-helennnakasuna: Woah, sudah bisa bahasa jepang ternyata? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mempelajari bahasa jepang dengan cepat. Kau benar-benar ingin berkencan denganku ya? Hahahaha…**_

_**-daviddave: Oh my gosh! You ruin my translator, y'know? -_-**_

_**-helennnakasuna: LOL**_

Naruto membaca caption dari foto tersebut sekali lagi.

_My ethereal golden hour..._

Apa laki-laki ini adalah kekasih Helen?

Dia juga sempat menyebut Helen 'Honey' di foto yang diunggah Shion hari ini kan? Ugh, kenapa Naruto sampai mengingat hal tidak penting seperti ini? Naruto tidak benar-benar suka Helen kan? Demi apapun, Helen bahkan tidak mengenalnya! Mereka belum pernah bicara dan mengenalkan diri satu sama lain. Astaga, jangan-jangan bilang kalau ini efek dari Naruto yang menjomblo selama empat tahun? Atau memang iya? Astaga!

AstagaAstagaAstagaAstagaAstagaAstagaAstagaAstagaaaaaaaaaaaa…

**.**

* * *

**.**

(II)

Helen mencoba mengganti posisi tidurnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Shion sudah menegurnya berkali-kali karena tak bisa tenang juga, hingga akhirnya kesabaran Shion habis dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar yang ditempati oleh Sasori. Helen menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Apa sebenarnya yang dia mau? Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi merahasiakan masa lalunya _jika_ ada orang yang bertanya, namun kenapa setelah dia memberitahu Neji bahwa dia adalah Hinata, dia justru merasa gelisah?

Karena Neji tidak bertanya!

_Tapi Neji mengajaknya berkenalan!_

Dan dia sudah mengenalkan diri sebagai Helen! Bukan –dia memang Helen! Tapi dia juga Hinata!

Arrghhhh… kenapa ini justru terasa makin memberatkan kepala?

Helen tahu, menyimpan rahasia siapa dirinya di masa lalu sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan mentalnya. Tapi Helen memang tidak menyimpan apapun! Dia adalah Hinata. Dia adalah Helen. Dia sudah bisa menerima masa lalunya, oke? Dia sudah tidak mempersalahkan Shikamaru yang memanggilnya Hinata, dia bahkan juga sudah mengatakan pada Neji bahwa dia adalah Hinata.

Omong-omong, bagaimana Neji bisa mengenal Shion ya? Helen lupa bertanya pada Shion. Shion juga tak pernah bilang kalau dia mengenal Hyuuga selain dirinya. Eh, sebentar, memangnya dia masih Hyuuga? Jangan mulai Helen!

Ugh, Helen benci saat dirinya tak bisa tidur seperti ini. Dia menjadi cemas tanpa alasan, memikirkan banyak hal secara acak dan semakin jauh dari rasa kantuknya.

Apa Helen akan baik-baik saja?

Bagaimana jika di Konoha nanti orang-orang bertanya dia siapa? Ya! Dia dan Shion akan ke Konoha dua hari lagi, sangat mungkin jika dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya dulu. Sangat mungkin jika bertemu dengan Kiba, Shino, dengan… Naruto. Dan Sakura. Dan Neji (lagi). Dan Hiashi! Ah, dan Hanabi juga.

Jika Helen bertemu dengan mereka… Apa yang harus Helen lakukan?

Menyapa mereka?

Seperti… _"Hai Hanabi, wah, kau sudah besar ya. Ngomong-ngomong aku kakakmu –Hinata, sekarang aku lebih suka nama Helen. Senang bertemu denganmu!"_ Begitu?

Atau lebih baik jika Helen pura-pura tak mengenal mereka? Tidak-tidak, dia sudah sempat memberitahu Neji! Bagaimana kalau Neji sudah memberitahu Hiashi, Hanabi, bahkan juga Naruto? Eh sebentar, memangnya Neji percaya kalau Helen adalah Hinata?

Ugh… Helen butuh tidur dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang mulai tak beraturan. Pil tidur terdengar sangat menggiurkan.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh! dr. Yakushi bilang, pil tidur hanya boleh digunakan untuk keadaan yang menurut Helen _darurat_. Helen sudah jauh lebih baik dari dulu. Helen bisa mengatasi ini.

Tapi kantuk tak kunjung datang, dan Helen tetap tidak mau menelan pil tidurnya, Helen lebih memilih untuk terbangun sepanjang malam hingga menyambut fajar.

Helen membunuh waktunya dengan menggambar berbagai pola di atas _sketchbook_ yang diberikan oleh Dave dua hari sebelum keberangkatan Helen ke Suna. Helen bisa saja menggambar di _tablet_-nya, tapi untuk beberapa waktu tertentu Helen lebih suka saat menggambar di atas kertas, merasakan tekstur kertas setiap kali jarinya menggoreskan warna.

Helen tertawa. Jika saja orang lain melihat kebiasaannya yang tertawa tiba-tiba, orang itu sudah pasti menganggapnya gila. Walaupun suara tawa Helen cukup pelan bahkan kadang tak terdengar, tetap saja, Helen terlalu sering tertawa tiba-tiba. Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Helen sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba melompat ke masa _junior high_-nya dulu.

Dia tiba-tiba teringat tugas kelompok biologi yang mengharuskannya berpasangan dengan Sai. Siapa yang tidak kenal Sai, ngomong-ngomong? Anak baru yang mulutnya pedas luar biasa, bahkan Naruto yang dikenal mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan orang-orang tanpa memandang usia dan status sosial terlihat tidak menyukai Sai. Dan sialnya –atau justru untungnya, dia yang pemalu dan susah mengendalikan diri dari rasa gugup justru berpasangan dengan Sai.

Helen dan –oh sebentar, agak aneh rasanya menceritakan masa lalunya memakai nama Helen.

Hinata dan Sai mendapat tugas untuk mempresentasikan tentang fase-fase dalam siklus menstruasi lengkap dengan gambar tiap fase serta ovarium juga uterus-nya. Jelas akan mudah jika Sai mau mengikuti saran Hinata untuk mencetak tiap gambar yang bisa di dapat dari internet atau pustaka dengan ukuran besar, tapi Sai justru bersikeras ingin menggambarnya. Itu adalah satu titik di mana kesabaran Hinata tampak diuji untuk pertama kalinya.

Hinata mengalah, dari apa yang Hinata dengar Sai cukup bagus dalam menggambar, jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa. Hinata bisa mengandalkan Sai karena menggambar sama sekali bukan hal yang menarik minat Hinata.

"APA YANG K–" Hinata hampir meledak. Okay, Helen tertawa lagi saat ini. Hinata hampir meledak melihat apa yang dilakukan Sai pada kertas ukuran besar yang mereka beli.

"Apa?" Sai bertanya dengan polosnya. Sangat polos, tanpa rasa bersalah, yang entah membuat Hinata bingung karena harus memaafkan Sai atau justru meluapkan kekesalannya yang menjadi-jadi.

Hinata akui Sai sangat berbakat dalam menggambar atau mungkin lebih tepatnya melukis, dengan aliran yang tidak begitu Hinata ingat namanya. Sai berbakat, tapi tidak dengan menggambar rahim yang _harusnya_ bisa dengan mudah membuat orang lain paham saat mereka presentasi besok paginya. Ini bagus, tapi terlalu berwarna! Dan membuat bingung!

Sore itu juga, Sai berhasil membuat Hinata menjadi orang yang sangat cerewet dan tak berhenti mengomelinya.

"Wah! Harusnya kau ikut Klub Seni Rupa juga, Hinata!" –adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Sai (masih dengan wajah minim ekspresinya) saat Hinata menyelesaikan gambar yang mereka butuhkan di jam sebelas malam. Terima kasih kepada Neji yang tidak di rumah, jika dia ada di rumah mungkin tugas mereka tidak akan selesai secepat itu karena Neji akan bolak-balik memperhatikan mereka dan bertanya yang 'aneh-aneh' pada Sai.

"Aku serius. Kemampuan menggambarmu bisa ditingkatkan lagi di sana." Kali ini Sai kembali bersuara. Barusan itu Sai memujinya dan menyuruhnya meningkatkan skillnya atau justru mengoloknya dan menyuruhnya untuk meningkatkan skillnya?

"Lagipula menggambar itu menyenangkan, kau tahu?"

Hinata menatap Sai dengan aneh. Sai mungkin agak aneh, juga bermulut pedas, dan terkadang tak punya perasaan, tapi kalimat terakhir dari Sai itu terdengar sangat jujur juga dipenuhi rasa bahagia. Hinata menatap Sai dengan lekat-lekat. Ada banyak coretan spidol yang tanpa sengaja tertoreh di wajah putih Sai. Hinata tertawa.

"Apa?"

Hinata menggeleng setelah tawanya mereda, "Sekolah kita tak punya Klub Seni Rupa."

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Sai menyeringai, "Bukan berarti di Konoha tidak ada."

Dan sejak itu, di luar jam dan hari sekolah Hinata berteman dengan Sai secara akrab. Ya karena entah mengapa di sekolah rasanya mereka tak bisa mengekspresikan diri mereka dengan bebas seperti versi diri mereka di Klub Seni Rupa. Kalau saja saat itu Hinata tidak sedang menyukai Naruto, mungkin Hinata dan Sai sudah berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Uh-uh, tapi mereka memang sepasang _'kekasih'_ sih, walau hanya saat kegiatan klub. Salahkan klub yang agak gila itu karena terkadang mengharuskan mereka berkarya berpasangan serta membuat kondisi memalukan seperti: berkencan (mencari inspirasi dengan memosisikan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih), juga harus saling memanggil sayang –eww.. kalau diingat lucu juga.

Klub yang terlihat bodoh dan aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Hinata cukup menikmati pertemanannya dengan Sai juga dengan orang-orang di Klub Seni Rupa (rahasia konoha) –klub yang juga mengenalkannya pada Sasori.

Ah, kenangan…

**.**

* * *

**.**

(III)

Lampu ruangan yang tiba-tiba menyala membuat Neji tersentak, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari saat Hiashi masuk dan sudah berdiri di dekatnya, tepat di hadapan saklar lampu.

"Helen Akasuna?" Hiashi membaca kata kunci pada mesin pencarian yang diketik Neji, pandangannya penuh tanda tanya. Banyak artikel yang muncul sebagai rekomendasi, dan beberapa tampaknya sudah dibaca oleh Neji, terlihat dari warna judulnya yang berubah warna.

"…Helen."

Neji terlalu bingung, benaknya menimbang dengan matang-matang jawaban bagaimana yang harus diberikannya pada paman yang sudah dianggap bahkan dipanggilnya ayah, dan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya satu kata; Helen.

"Helen?" Hiashi kembali bertanya, dia mulai menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh keponakan yang telah dianggapnya anak ini. Neji hanya diam, matanya hanya menatap salah satu gambar yang terbingkai di atas meja, tapi Hiashi bisa jamin, pandangan Neji sama sekali tidak fokus –ikut terbawa arus pikirannya.

Lalu dalam beberapa detik Hiashi bisa melihat bahwa mata khas Hyuuga milik Neji membesar, kaget, seakan-akan baru saja menemukan hal besar yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka. Neji menjulurkan tangannya, meraih gambar yang sedari tadi dipandangnya kemudian melepas bingkai serta kacanya.

Bahu Neji merosot, raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa begitu menemukan huruf latin _H_ di pojok kanan kertas. Hanya H. _H untuk Hinata._ Neji tiba-tiba mengingat saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu.

_H untuk Hinata._

Bukan Helen.

"H untuk Hinata..." Neji bergumam, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dan memang bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi sayangnya suara gumaman Neji masih cukup untuk di dengar oleh Hiashi yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Hiashi kemudian mengambil gambar yang sudah berada di atas meja, mulai memperhatikan gambar gerbang kuil keluarga Hyuuga yang dibuat oleh Hinata. Hiashi tahu gambar ini dibuat oleh Hinata, tapi Hiashi sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dicari oleh Neji dari gambar ini. Mungkin jika Hiashi memperhatikan gambar di tangannya ini, dia bisa tahu apa yang menganggu _putera_nya hingga pukul dua dini hari saat ini.

Neji mengikuti arah tangan Hiashi yang mengambil gambar dari meja di depannya, merasa sangat tidak sopan karena mengabaikan Hiashi walaupun tanpa sengaja. Dan saat gambar itu sejajar dengan dada Hiashi yang sedang berdiri, napas Neji tertahan.

Hiashi lagi-lagi kebingungan, tapi dengan cepat akhirnya Hiashi mengetahui hal yang membuat napas Neji tertahan. Di sini. Di balik gambar yang sedang digenggamnya, lagi-lagi tertulis huruf latin yang jika sekilas terlihat seperti untaian hiasan. Di belakang gambar gerbang kuil keluarga Hyuuga ini, tertulis… _Helen_.

Hiashi sudah bisa menduga apa yang mengganggu Neji hingga lewat tengah malam seperti ini.

Hanya saja, Hiashi tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, pun begitu dengan Neji yang seakan kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

_Hinata?_

* * *

15052019


End file.
